


Just One Bite

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira turning into zombo, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Zombie Apocalypse, no happy ending, uh what else, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: Ryuji flinches at the sounds of the monsters pounding on the door. "H..hey, look on the bright side..!" He turns to Akira, trying his best to hide the shakiness in his voice. "At least we are safe for no-""I'm bitten."
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Just One Bite

**Author's Note:**

> ...I blame RumoredRen and hellodenihere on Twitter for this
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Not beta read cause we die like men (or people, idk-)

** _"Faster!!"_ **

The duo runs as fast as they could, Ryuji trying his best not to trip as Akira trails behind him. The blond spots a building, and his eyes almost sparkle. He grabs Akira's hand. "C-come on!!"

Akira grunts in pain as they slam the door shut. He leans against the door, holding his arm in pain. Ryuji flinches at the sounds of the monsters pounding on the door. "H..hey, look on the bright side..!" He turns to Akira, trying his best to hide the shakiness in his voice. "At least we are safe for no-"

"I'm bitten."

Ryuji stands there, staring at him, before laughing. "H..ha..good one Aki..!" Akira removes his hand from his arm, revealing the nasty bite mark that he has. Ryuji can feel his heart skip a beat. "W..wha.." He tries to talk. "H-how…"

Akira shakes his head, shakefully standing up while still leaning against the door. "Y..you need to.." Akira closes his eyes, biting his lip. He can already feel his mind start to haze over. "You need to get to safety." 

"There is no way in HELL I'm leaving you dude!" The blond goes to the raven, cupping Akira's cheeks. Tears start to escape from his eyes. "W-we've already lost the rest of them! I'm not.." He chokes, closing his eyes tightly. "I-I'm not leaving you.."

Akira closes his eyes. His mind, screaming at him.

_ Flesh. _

He shakes his head, trying to control his breathing. "Ryu.." he pants out. "I'm not going to make it."

_ I need flesh.. _

"I'm sure there is some way!!" Ryuji grips his cheeks, a soft whimper coming from his mouth.

_ Give me fl**esh**_ **_!_ **

"There is no point! I'm not going to make it Ryuji!!"

Silence falls between them both, the only sounds is the groaning and the banging of the door. Ryuji closes his eyes, and hugs Akira.

"R-Ryuji you have to go-"

"I'm not leaving.." he mumbles into the crock of Akira's neck. The raven can feel the wetness from Ryuji's tears. Akira starts to panic. "I-I'm gonna end up hurting you..!" He tries to push him away. He doesn't want to hurt him. He deserves to live, deserves to keep fighting. Why does he want to stay here, where he is most certainly going to DIE, because of him?!

Ryuji looks up at him. That bright smile on his face. How is he smiling at a time like this-

"My place is besides you, no where else." The tears fall faster on both their faces. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

_ F͓̞̠̓l͖̜͔͓̙̅ͥ͌̉̑̿e̺̹̻͇̐̉͊̐̆s̶̔h̥̫̹̼͍̠̝f̰̜͖̱̖͆͗l̟͕̮eͨ̽ͫ͗ŝ̱̠̜͈͊h̶̹̯̗̽ͧͬf̝̄̈͛l̂̋̈́̏e̜͂̍́̆̊̒̇s̸͇̝͕̝͖͗ͦ̏̓̚h̨̜ͭ̂̾̆f̸̫l̦͒͊͌̈̊e̴̥͍̍ͬ͐ͫͅsͧh̵͐ͧ̍ _

"Ry..uji.." he chokes out a sob. "I..I don't think I can.." his vision starts to go blank. His mind just filled with one word, over and over and over and over again.

All Ryuji does is smile more, bringing Akira closer in the hug. "I love you dude.."

  
  


** _F͕̻͖ͪͯͮ͒̿̊͢L͆ͦ͌E̛̯̹̮̜ͧ͛̀S̷͈͊̆͗H̸̺̖̼̫ͅF̠̟̮͖̔͐ͫ͐̂͛̍L̿ͧ̓͑̇Ē͔̼̯͔̟͕ͩ̚S̤̱̺̞̻͕̩H̱̮̙̦̆̓͑̄Fͨͪ̒͠L̸̯ͣE͔̭̞̔S̼̻͕ͪ̈́̌͒ͮ̈́ͫHF̨̼̮̬̭͒̄͛ͭ͂̚ͅĽ̻͖̈́͂ͬE̙̥̟̼̗̪ͩ̈̄̋̇S̄͐Hͭ́F̡̬̝̄ͮ͂ͪL͔͔͔̝͚̈͑͆̾ͩ͌E̝̦̲̥̗͖̓͊͊ͅS̫̞ͬͧ̈̋̍͢H̻͇̘̺̩̝̑̊̈́Fͬ͌̅̏̚L̜ͭ̾̐ͣ̐̅ͩ͜E̵͊͋ͣ̑Ṡ͕ͤ͌̋̉ͣ̚H͙̻͔͉̲̮͌͋̽͛͗͛_ **

Akira closes his eyes, his head right near Ryuji's neck. Just..one bite won't hurt, right?

"I...I love...you...too…"

The last thing he hears is a painful scream and doors being burst open before his whole vision goes black.


End file.
